blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Polar Derby/Gallery/1
Prologue: Approaching the Polar Derby S3E3 Special guest credit.png S3E3 Snowy mountain.png S3E3 Bighorns eating leaves.png|Just munchin’ leaves, like bighorns do. S3E3 Swoops appears.png S3E3 Swoops flying over the bighorns.png S3E3 Bighorns watching Swoops.png S3E3 Swoops "Swoops up!".png S3E3 Blaze "Over there, Swoops".png S3E3 Swoops "You've got it".png S3E3 Swoops approaches the mountain.png S3E3 Swoops flies up.png S3E3 Swoops ascending the mountain.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ flung to the side.png|Whoa! S3E3 Swoops looping through the air.png S3E3 Blaze greeting the viewer.png|Hey there! AJ and I are on our way to an awesome race. S3E3 Distant shot of start line.png|Check it out. S3E3 Polar Derby starting line.png|It's the Polar Derby. S3E3 Swoops "It's a snow race".png|Whoa-ho-ho! It's a snow race. S3E3 Race cars getting ready.png|And look. All the racers are race cars. S3E3 Blaze "And If we wanna join them".png S3E3 Blaze "Engineering race car!".png S3E3 Blaze's foglights glowing blue.png S3E3 Race car blueprint.png S3E3 Slick tires.png S3E3 Super-charged engine.png S3E3 Aerodynamic shape.png S3E3 Turn me into a race car.png S3E3 Blaze jumps through the blueprint.png S3E3 Blaze becoming a race car.png S3E3 Race Car Blaze strikes a pose.png S3E3 Swoops checking out Race Car Blaze.png S3E3 Swoops "I think you guys look faster than ever".png S3E3 Blaze watches Swoops leave.png|"Thanks Swoops!" "See you later!" Blaze's friends arrive S3E3 Blaze hears his friends.png S3E3 Blaze "Look who else is racing".png S3E3 Zeg arrives at the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Starla arrives at the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Stripes arrives at the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Darington arrives at the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Blaze's friends join him.png|"Blaze! AJ!" S3E3 Starla greeting Blaze.png|"Well. Howdy, fellers!" S3E3 AJ "You guys are race cars, too".png|"Whoa! You guys are race cars, too?" S3E3 Darington "We're all revved up and ready to race".png S3E3 Stripes and Darington high tire.png S3E3 Stripes "And did you guys see".png S3E3 It's an ice trophy.png S3E3 Ice trophy up close.png S3E3 Starla "Let's get to the startin' line".png S3E3 Everyone follows Starla.png Pickle the reporter S3E3 Pickle scatting in the snow.png S3E3 Pickle as a reporter.png S3E3 Pickle reports on the Polar Derby.png S3E3 The sun is sunny.png S3E3 The snow is snowy.png S3E3 The racetrack is.png S3E3 Pickle "Racetracky!".png S3E3 Pickle sees Crusher coming.png S3E3 Pickle "Here comes one of our race cars, now".png S3E3 Pickle interviewing Crusher.png S3E3 Crusher "I am!".png S3E3 Pickle "...is gonna take home the ice trophy?".png S3E3 Crusher "I am!" 2.png S3E3 Pickle "...is gonna crash into a tree?".png S3E3 Crusher "I am!" 3.png S3E3 Crusher realizes what Pickle mentioned.png S3E3 Crusher crashes into a tree.png S3E3 Crusher gets covered in snow.png Ready, set, snow! S3E3 Racers line up at the start.png S3E3 Blaze and Crusher line up.png S3E3 Racers lined up.png S3E3 Mark Setgo driving to the racers.png S3E3 Mark stands before everyone.png S3E3 Mark "Rev your engines".png|"Rev your engines." S3E3 Mark holds up a flag.png|“Get ready to go.“ S3E3 Stripes and Zeg get ready.png|“On your mark...” S3E3 Blaze spins his tires.png|“Get set...” S3E3 Mark waves the flag.png|“Snow!” S3E3 Race cars beginning the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Racers rocket out of the start.png S3E3 Racers enter the first turn.png S3E3 Racers in a wide turn.png S3E3 Darington, Rally and Starla pass by.png S3E3 Zeg and Stripes pass by.png S3E3 Blaze and Crusher pass by.png S3E3 Fender and Dash pass by.png S3E3 Darington leads the pack.png S3E3 Racers head for another wide turn.png S3E3 Stripes hops over Zeg.png S3E3 Darington in the lead.png S3E3 Starla takes the lead.png S3E3 Crusher worried to see Blaze.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ smiling.png S3E3 Crusher tries to think.png S3E3 Crusher sees snow.png S3E3 Pile of snow on the track.png S3E3 Crusher makes a snowball.png S3E3 Snowball flies at Blaze.png S3E3 AJ sees the snowball.png|"Blaze, Watch Out!" S3E3 Blaze slips on the snowball.png S3E3 Blaze losing control.png S3E3 Blaze slides to a stop.png S3E3 Crusher "Nice snowin' ya".png|"Oops. Nice...snowin' ya, Blaze!" S3E3 Crusher zooms away.png S3E3 AJ "Aww, man!".png|"Aww, man!” S3E3 Distant shot of racetrack.png S3E3 Other racers far ahead.png|"Now all the others are way ahead of us." S3E3 Blaze says they need Blazing Speed.png S3E3 Engine pops out.png S3E3 Booster ignited.png S3E3 Blazing Speed ready.png S3E3 Blazing Speed activation.png|Let's Blaze! Blaze On! S3E3 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S3E3 Blaze riding the high turn.png S3E3 AJ driving.png S3E3 Blaze doing quick turns.png S3E3 Engine retracts.png S3E3 Booster winds down.png S3E3 Blaze passes Fender and Rally.png S3E3 Blaze exits a wide turn.png S3E3 AJ changes gears.png S3E3 Speedometer increases.png S3E3 Blaze jumps to the top of a hill.png S3E3 Blaze passing piles of snow.png S3E3 Blaze passing more piles of snow.png S3E3 Blaze turns a bend.png S3E3 Blaze reaches U-bend jumps.png S3E3 Blaze jumps over penguins.png S3E3 Blaze finishes a jump.png S3E3 AJ's excited grin.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ grin at each other.png S3E3 Blaze doing another jump.png S3E3 AJ changes gears again.png S3E3 AJ slams on the gas.png S3E3 Blaze doing the last jump.png S3E3 Blaze jumping high.png S3E3 Penguins watching Blaze.png S3E3 Blaze finishes the last jump.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ spot something else.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ bump a pile of snow.png S3E3 Blaze continuing on.png To return to the The Polar Derby episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries